


truth or dare | woosan

by pchyjae



Category: ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, They end up cuddling, angsty middle(?), ateez play truth or dare, communication!!, cuddling!, focused on woosan, lapslock, mentioned members - Freeform, wooyoung is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae
Summary: ateez were playing a game in which san had to kiss wooyoung on the cheek,wooyoung got sort of upset and san cuddled him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, San/Wooyoung, Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	truth or dare | woosan

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad (@-xlegends) but i'm going to start posting here now.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

it was another normal day in the ateez household. everyone was screaming and playing games. they were all having fun and enjoying the presence of each other. although some may disagree, they all love each other and hope to never lose each other. they are grateful for one another and couldn't have asked for better friends. 

sitting in the living room, surrounding the table, they were currently playing a board game. the boys, being the typical group they are, decided that they weren't going to play by the rules of the games and make up their own rules. they made up their own punishments and forfeits. 

some of the forfeits included: being flicked on the forehead by jongho, kissing the person on your right on the cheek, telling the person on your left you love them etc. now the last two may not sound all that bad but for them, this was terrible. none of them wanted to do either of those. 

it was already the third round of the game. so far, seonghwa has gotten a flick on the forehead from mingi, yeosang has gotten a confession from jongho and yunho has gotten the indian burn from hongjoong. 

they were all getting rowdy because wooyoung and san haven't had to do anything yet. they wanted one of them to get the kiss punishment. everyone knew how much they liked each other but also knew how scared they are to tell each other. they could feel how awkward woosan were around each other and all of them hoped that this awkward tension between them would break. 

it was san's turn to play. he rolled the dice on the table hoping not to get a four. however, luck and fate weren't on his side and the number he got was four. he started whining saying that he deserves another go but the boys didn't listen to him and told him that he has to do the punishment that he got. 

san let out a huge sigh as he put his hand out to get the sheet of paper with the forfeit. he closed his eyes as he opened it to prepare himself for the punishment. he was praying that he wouldn't have to get a flick on the forehead from jongho. he would be in a coma for over a year if he got that. he slowly opened his eyes only to see how difficult his punishment would be. 

his prayers were answered and he didn't have to get flicked. it was something better. for everyone. along with san's prayers, all the other members prayers were answered. 

san would have to kiss the person on his right on their cheek. san was lucky to have wooyoung sitting on his right and not someone else. he slowly looked up at wooyoung with a shocked expression on his face. 

"guys i can't do this. can i change it?" san slowly said to the rest of the members.

a chorus of no's started in the room. no one was going to let him change it. they all knew what is was. except for wooyoung being the oblivious person that he is. 

"okay here goes nothing." san looked at wooyoung motioning him to come closer with his hands. wooyoung was confused but he followed san's orders nonetheless. 

san whispered a quiet "sorry" in wooyoung's ear before his plump lips met wooyoung's soft cheek. wooyoung zoned out and didn't realise what was happening until he felt san's lips leave his cheeks. he doesn't know why but something about that kiss made him upset. 

he felt like san didn't genuinely love him and that he was just doing it for the sake of the game. he felt like he was taken advantage of and he didn't enjoy that at all. his emotions got the best of him and he exited the living room only to go the room that he and san shared. 

he wished that he didn't share this room with san. it would make it easier for him to cry. he didn't want san to walk into him crying on their shared bed. he didn't want san to feel guilty for something that he didn't mean to do. he silently sobbed to himself while lying on the bed. 

meanwhile, everyone was completely silent in the living room. no one really knew what to do. they had never seen wooyoung do something like that. everything felt odd to them. san did what he felt best and left the living room saying "i’m going to go check on wooyoung, good night guys." hongjoong took this as an opportunity to tell everyone to go to their respective rooms and go to sleep. 

____

san walked into the room while hearing the faint sound of someone crying. he knew that it was wooyoung and something in him told him that he was the reason behind his crush crying. he felt his heart break into a billion pieces and he wished that he had never done the forfeit. if he knew that it was going to hurt wooyoung like this then he would've never done it. 

"wooyoung?" san called out into the room knowing that wooyoung wouldn't reply. but it was worth the try. 

he got into bed straight away because he already did what he had to do before playing the game. he faced wooyoung's side only to be met with his back. 

normally wooyoung would be facing him and smiling. telling him to go to sleep and have sweet dreams. san couldn't help but yearn for that feeling again. he missed wooyoung's cute smile already and it hadn't even been ten minutes since he last saw it. 

"wooyoung, i don't know if you're asleep but i just wanted to say that i'm sorry. i'm sorry i hurt your feelings and that i kissed you. i want you to know that i was serious about the kiss and that i enjoyed it. however, i regret kissing you. seeing how upset it made you. i understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. i hope you know that i love you and i will always love you. never forget that. if you do want to talk to me again, i'm here for you. good night wooyoung. sweet dreams. i love you." 

san started tearing up as he said that and choked up on his last few words. he faced the other way and cried to himself. he then started to feel something shift behind him. he knew it was wooyoung but he didn't face him. he was too ashamed of himself to do that. 

"san i don't hate you. in fact, i love you. i hope you know that. i just felt a bit upset about the kiss because i didn't think that you were serious about the kiss. i thought you played with my feelings a little. but now that i know that you genuinely love me, i'm happy about the kiss. it would be great if it could happen again but both of us willing to do it. i don't even know what i'm talking about right now. i guess i just want to say good night san. i love you." 

wooyoung didn't care about whether or not san was awake. he just felt like he had to get it off his chest and tell san how he really felt. he faced away from san again, not being able to bear looking at san. however, not even a minute later, he felt an arm snake around his waist and a presence behind him. 

"wooyoung, i would never take advantage of you. i love you too much to do that. it hurts me to know that you were upset about the incident. i promise you that i'll make it up to you by something more than just a kiss on the cheek. but let's go to sleep now and then we'll talk about this more tomorrow."

san snuggled into wooyoung's back, breathing in the sweet scent of wooyoung. san always loved his scent. there was something enticing about it. san hoped that he would be able to snuggle up to wooyoung every night. 

wooyoung turned around and looked up at san. 

"thank you san. sweet dreams" wooyoung smiled and looked down, despite knowing that san can't see him blushing because of how dark it is in the room.

wooyoung rubbed his head against san's chest and snaked his arm around him. the warmth from san's body was inviting and he gladly accepted the invitation. soon he fell asleep while listening to the rhythm of san's heartbeat and with a smile on his face. 

he couldn't have asked for anything else. 

and for san. he takes it back when he said the he regrets the kiss. he loved the kiss. and he will love all the kisses that will come later on.


End file.
